FIG. 1 shows a common trench 100. Trenches are used for a variety of purposes such as utility installation. Some examples of utilities include, but are not limited to, sanitary sewer, storm sewer, water supply, gas, electric, etc. A trench box 110 is commonly used when constructing trenches 100 to keep the sides of the trench 100 from caving in during construction.
During construction, workers must move in and out of the trench 100. Currently, workers construct a land bridge 120 from dirt and lower a first ladder 130 to the land bridge 120. A worker must go down the first ladder 130 to the land bridge 120 in order to cross from the edge 102 of the trench 100 to an edge 112 of the trench box 110. Then the worker must use a second ladder (not shown) to get from the edge 112, into the trench box 110. As digging of the trench 100 progresses, the trench box 110 must be moved, and a new land bridge 120 must be constructed for each move of the trench box 110.
What is needed is an improved device and method to increase efficiency and safety during trenching operations.